


Accidentally in Knots

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Awkward sexual moment, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Scott is scarred for life, Scratching, Stiles is a cock whore, Top Derek, slight crack i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: i was wondering if you can do accidental knotting with Sterek? And NEITHER of them have no clue what was going on (because they really didn't think this would really happen) but after making an embarrassing phone call to Scott they found out what and Derek is all like "Stiles sorry i can't hold back anymore" during the call and starts to move his hips and Stiles lets out little moans and realizes he was still on the phone. If you can, thank you~~ :D ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles is going to preach sex to the fucking heavens, to the fucking seas, to anyone that fucking listens because holy fucking shit the feeling of being stretched open and filled up hurt, burned, speared him wide and made him vulnerable and fuck he loved it. 

And God Derek’s face, even when he was just opening him up on his fingers, slippy and slick and wet with lube, thrusting and twisting as Stiles turned and clawed at his back and cried out and begged for m _ore, please!_ Derek just looked so damn debauched, hair messy and sweat damp, skin flushed and lips parted as he bared his fangs. Pretty multicolored eyes flashing icy blue as he gripped hard at Stiles’s hips, stopping him from fucking down onto his hand, thighs shaking. 

Then, then when Derek crawled up on all fours pressing open mouthed kisses up from his stomach to his chest, sucking a bruise into his shoulder then all over his neck before finally curshing their mouths together all desperate and hard his cock had throbbed so fucking much that he’d whined into the wolves mouths, pushing at the beta’s shoulders eagerly. 

"I wanna, I wanna ride you is that okay?"

And Derek had whimpered.

Hell yeah he’d made Derek Hale whimper and flop back, partng his legs a little and drawing his knees up to support Stiles as he straddles his hips, grinding down, smearing lube of the wolfs cock as he licked his lips, bracing his hands against that mighty fine chest, letting Derek reach down, grabbing his cheeks and pulling them apart, pushing up so that the head of his cock had popped past his rim.

Yeah, they’d gone slow, at first, Derek’s muscle twitching with the effort as he gritted his teeth panting up at him as Stiles moaned like a total whore, grinding and twisting down clenching hard when Derek finally bottomed out. 

He’d sat there just basking in the hot, breathless feeling of being owned, sucking in a shaky breath before bracing himself and rising, falling down hard with a mewl, arching his back at the frankly amazing sensation of Derek’s cock slamming into his prostate, eyes rolling back a little as he dragged his nails down Derek’s chest, groaning low.

And God Derek was just slamming up into him, bracing his feet to the mattress to meet the desperate thrusts as Stiles bounced on him, his own cock slapping against his stomach smearing precum over his skin as he swallowed and trembled. 

And shit he was so fucking close, picking up the pace as he threw his head to either side biting his lips as Derek squeezed his ass cheeks, God yes this was going to be fucking amazing he was gonna cum so fucking hard and Derek was- 

Derek was getting bigger? 

Holy shit on a stick what the fuck. 

He whined, stilling as he pushed down onto the wolf in confusion gasping when Derek full on snarled, nails curling into claws against his skin, blinking down at the wide eyed wolf in confusion. 

"Um. Okay I-I’m gonna ask this once. W-what the FUCK is going on with your dick."

"I d-don’t-"

"You don’t fucking know? Dude what the hell I thought you said werewolves were totally clear of shit."

"It’s not a fucking disease Stiles I don’t-"

He moved his hips, trying to pull up and yelped when Derek dragged him down, growling low eyes burning a bright blue, cheeks flushing darkly. 

"O-Oh kay this, not normal, way not normal, supernatural shit I did not sign up for and how the hell do you not know what’s going on? It’s your fucking dick man."

"It’s never happened before, idiot how the hell am I meant to know!?"

"That’s - That’s not remotely helpful, what the hell are meant to do I can’t f-fuck - don’t DO that - fucking move!"

"Yes I’m aware."

He breathed in hard, gritting his teeth at the pulsing going on in his ass, shivering when Derek shifting his hips letting out a low whine before leaning over the wolf to the side of the bed, flailing to the table for his phone, groaning at the stretch as Derek grabbed at his arm. 

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, duh I’m calling Scott."

"Stiles you are NOT calling Scott while I’m fucking you."

"You bet your furry ass I am, he’s a wolf too maybe he knows what’s going on."

"I’m a born wolf!"

"And he’s our best chance. I could always call Erica if you’d rather-"

"Just fucking call Scott."

He grinned a little tightly at that, rolling his eyes as Derek screwed his shut, flipping open his phone with shaky hands, hitting speed dial and trying to stay as still as possible hissing out when Derek shivered, slapping at the guys chest in silent order to stay still. 

_"Stiles?"_

"Scott my man, my brother uh - so I kind of need your help."

_"What”s wrong, do you need me to come over?"_

“ **NO.**  Uh - No, are you alone dude?”

_"Yuh-huh, why what’s wrong?"_

"Uh okay, look know that I do not want to have this conversation but um … When uh, when you as Isaac, y’know does anything funky ever happen to your dick?"

He hissed out when Derek barked out a laugh, shooting a dark glare to the wolf and rolling his eyes, clutching his phone sharply letting out a muffled moan when Derek thrust up in retaliation. 

_"T-That’s pretty personal Stiles."_

"Scott - No offence but I don’t care, just answer the question?"

_"Um. Well, from what Deaton told me when a werewolf find it’s mate they get a knot so that they lock together to help breeding, which y’know humans can’t do so but yeah. Why?"_

"Hah funny thing that uh see me an Der- holy shit."

He let out a low startled mewl when Derek ground his hips up, grabbing for Derek’s arm with a light whimper when Derek stared up at him, mouth parted, fangs flashing, cheeks all flushed and pretty. Rocking his hips up in grating motions like he just couldn’t help himself. 

_"OH MY GOD ARE YOU WITH DEREK, STILES THATS NOT OKAY, I DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR THIS WHY WOULD YOU-"_

He cried out when Derek grabbed for his hips, dragging him down onto his cock, wrenching his phone from him with one hand and tossing it aside, rolling them over with a rumble snarl. 

"Stiles I-can’t any longer I need to fuck you, you’re so fucking tight."

"H-Holy s-shi-"

"And having you talk to Scott while fucking me, you shouldn’t even be coherent right now, no, I want you fucking screaming my name. Begging to cum, not talking to fucking Scott."

Stiles grabbed for the wolves shoulders and Derek forced his legs wide and up over his shoulders, the knot pulling at his rim, causing little sparks of pain/pleasure to shoot up his spine, his breath catching in his throat as Derek sank his teeth -thankfully human- teeth into his shoulder, cork-screwing his hips deliciously. 

Stiles went pliant, arching up under  Derek’s weight, gasping out as Derek nuzzled his neck purring in delight. 

"That’s it, pup, I can fuck you, can’t I? You’re gonna take my knot for me Stiles?"

And God Derek’s eyes were burning down at him, glowing faintly in the dimmed room, his cock hardening so fast that Stiles felt dizzy with it, nodding eagerly up at his fucking mate as Derek grinned at him, snapping is hips forward so hard that Stiles was grabbing for the headboard with a scream. 

"That’s it, you sound so pretty Stiles, so perfect, all fucked out for me. My pretty mate."

He let out a whimper as Derek wrapped on arm about his cock, bracing himself on his free hand, hips slapping into Stiles’s, balls sounding against his ass as Stiles let his head fall back, baring his throat to the wolf with a desperate keening sound. 

God he was right back on edge, so fucking close and Derek was just going at it, rutting into him, growling and snarling and muttering so many filthy things into his ear that Stiles muscles were locking up, cock jerking violently in the beta’s grip and - 

God he came seeing stars, screaming himself hoarse, Derek’s name falling from his lips like a plea and he scrambling to bite down at the Wolves shoulder, hiccuping as Derek fucked into him twice more before going still, throwing his head back and howling, cock throbbing in Stiles’s ass, cum filling him as his knot locked them together.

 Stiles hit the bed with an oomph, panting feverishly as Derek fell forward onto his elbows, grumbling down at him with wide, startled eyes. 

They both turned to the phone as it beeped violently, laughing himself breathless as Derek nuzzled into his skin, his limbs going heavy with sleep. 

"Fuckin’ knothead."

He yawned, letting his eyes fall shut as Derek smirked against his neck. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that he risked turning his phone back on, wincing at the screamed voice-mail that followed.

“ _I HATE YOU BOTH AND I HOPE YOUR DAD FINDS OUT AND BANS YOU FROM THE NEW HOBBBIT MOVIE.”_

Eh Scott’d forgive him eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
